<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call by soundsaboutright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133440">Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright'>soundsaboutright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it eats insects [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ram calls King. One the phone. To talk.</p><p>That’s it that’s the fic.</p><p>Although there’s a reason this is rated mature.</p><p>Set in the same timeline as my other fics of them. Some days after getting together in the condo - see fic Cool Boy - after season 1’s canon events. Ram goes home for one evening when his Dad is out of town, to spend time with his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King/Ram (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it eats insects [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short and light and fun, I hope. Written by my brain for me instead of sleeping last night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King answers on the fourth ring.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Ram pauses, closing the door behind him in his room.</p><p>“P’King. It’s… Ram.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, caller ID said so.”</p><p>“Your ‘hello’ sounded so surprised."</p><p>“Well, <em>yes</em>. Because you’re <em>calling</em> me.”</p><p>Fair enough, Ram thinks.</p><p>“Hm,” he says.</p><p>He runs his fingers mindlessly over the edges of books in his shelf. Listens to King laughing quietly; then taking gentle pity on Ram:</p><p>“So, how are you doing, Ning?”</p><p>It’s so tender and natural that Ram’s tense shoulders droop that tiny important bit. He feels all of King’s attention on him through the phone, and he sinks into it like an embrace. Sits against the pillows at his headboard.</p><p>“I’m okay. Mom and Ruj have kind of accepted that I won’t say what my problem with Dad is <em>exactly</em>, so we just started talking about other stuff and spending time together.”</p><p>“That’s good. Although I can’t imagine that Ruj let you off the hook so easily. He must have <em>theories</em>.” It sounds so <em>full of affection</em>.</p><p>“Oh, he has. <em>Theories</em>. And no-one said anything about easy. But he knows when he won’t get anything out of me. “ Ram smoothes out a fold in the sheet.</p><p>”He started asking about us, instead.”</p><p>More warm amusement:</p><p>“Oh. And what did you tell him?”</p><p>“I gave him… crumbs.”</p><p>“Oh, poor Ruj, you’re a mean big brother, Ning.”</p><p>There’s no heat at all to King’s teasing tone.</p><p>“I have to keep him entertained. So. What have <em>you</em> been doing?”</p><p>Ram scoots a little lower, making himself more comfortable in the pillows, listening to some rustling at the other end of the line.</p><p>“Oh. Well. That’s kinda embarrassing.”</p><p>Ram raises his eyebrows for no one to see. Waits.</p><p>“Well. I had a lazy afternoon and dozed off on the couch, and well, maybe it was the unusual time to be sleeping, but… that hadn’t happened in quite a while. “</p><p>“That you took a nap?</p><p>“No, that I had a wet dream.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Ram isn’t sure if he should respond with <em>TMI</em>, P’King.</p><p>“What about?” He finds he says instead, neck prickling.</p><p>“Oh, it’s hard to say, there wasn’t much plot anyway. You see, we were in that <em>tent</em>… And you were kinda going down… I mean, doing stuff, and I was being a bit loud and then you said: P’King. This is a tent. There is no sound-proofing. It might feel like a room, but it’s not. Everyone can hear you.”</p><p>Ram bites his lip.</p><p>“Then you put a pillow in my face to muffle me and I couldn’t see and you touched me and I, erm … woke up. So, yeah. Still trying to figure out all the kinks this dream tells me I might have.”</p><p>King’s laughter is mostly breaths out through his nose, but it is contagious, wanting to bubble up and out of Ram’s chest as well, when King adds an afterthought:</p><p>“Also, I am blaming <em>you</em>, for leaving me to sleep without you.”</p><p>Ram wants to say ‘<em>P’King, I have not even been gone <strong>one </strong>night</em>.’ But he doesn’t. Because he misses King’s presence next to him just as much.</p><p>“I am joking, Ning.“ So soft.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Can you put me on video chat?”</p><p>Ram holds the phone away from his ear, taps on the icon on the display. Then there is King, in an oversized tee, tips of hair still slightly spiked from a shower. Sitting in front of a window sill covered in plants, dusk coloring the sky behind him.</p><p>“Ai’Ning.” He studies Ram with a playful flourish to his voice.</p><p>“Hm. Slightly furrowed brow. Have you been frowning a lot this evening?”</p><p>Ram’s eyebrows twitch.</p><p>King smiles. Quietly.</p><p>“You know, you will get through this. “</p><p>Ram nods. Blinks. Just listens to King’s voice hum contently:</p><p>“Thank you, Ning. Just wanted to see your face.” He tilts his head, puts his chin in his hand:</p><p>“You know, I like your face. I like <em>you</em>. Quite a lot.”</p><p>Some part of Ram wants to roll his eyes at King, even if fondly. Instead, he can’t help his smile, feeling a <em>blush</em> warm him up to his ears.</p><p>“I like you a lot, too.”</p><p>And King’s eyes shine.</p><p>“Will you be back tomorrow?”</p><p>Ram nods. Won’t trust his voice for more.</p><p>“Good. <em>Good.</em> Well then, rest that frown for now and go to sleep, Ning.”</p><p>Ram lets out a long breath, just watching King looking back at him. Watching him blink. Smile.</p><p>Then there’s a sudden hitch to King’s eyebrows, the corner of his lips:</p><p>“And whoever knows, maybe you will have some… sweet dreams?”</p><p>Ram <em>does</em> roll his eyes then.</p><p>“Goodnight, P’King.”</p><p>“Sleep tight, Ai’Ning.”</p><p>And Ram’s chest feels just light enough again, that he thinks he will be able to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I'd love to hear what you think&lt;3</p><p>Also I am making my Ramking fics into a series, since they are all in the same timeline, during season one accompanying canon, after season 1 but written before season two airs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>